NGE vs Doctor Who: Rise of the Eva Form
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: (Sequel to "The Merciless Hybrid") Following his first encounter with Gendo Ikari, Big is left in a critical state while Gendo learns where Unit 01 is. To combat this, friends old and new fight together alongside the mysterious man simply known as "The Doctor".


Well, at last here we are: The end of the Gendo Ikari arc. Surprisingly, this was a lot of fun to do again. It's been so long since I've had a chance to just sit down and type again and I look forward to doing this again in the nearby future. Anyway, for those just joining us, please remember to read my two previous fics "2nd Chances" and "The Merciless Hybrid" (in that order) in order to catch up on what's going on. Otherwise, you'll be completely loss upon entering this story.

And no, I'm not summarizing them just so you can skip them.

For those reading, this fic is Rated M for language, violence, blood, and some sexual content so read at your own risk.

Enjoy the story….

 **NGE vs Doctor Who: Rise of the EVA Form**

* * *

To anyone who woke up with no knowledge of the previous events, to them it would have seemed like any other day.

To those who knew, it was a waiting game and a nightmare rolled into one.

Ritsuko Akagi waited as patiently as possible in the waiting room, while hew new commander, Carlos, paced back and forth, waiting on the result from doctors. Someone they both cared for, each in a different way, was put through hell and nearly killed. As such, without a single word to one another, they waited for the doctors to finish the emergency surgery.

For Carlos, he worried like any other parent. Big, his adopted son, was savagely beaten like a dog by the man once known as Gendo Ikari, the former commander of NERV, his tail purely ripped off his body and stabbed in the back and ribs. As he was now, however, only served the old saying 'A wolf in sheep's clothing' true. Gendo had been willing to throw away his humanity and became some sort of human/angel hybrid in an attempt to become a god. " _I'll kill him_ " Carlos concluded, thinking to himself " _I'll kill him for what he did to my son._ "

For Ritsuko, however, her mind wasn't just worried for Big's concern, she was downright terrified. Gendo's ability to change his appearance from a human to an angel wasn't just unexpected, but in addition to that, Gendo's new form made it clear he was not willing to live peacefully with others. Despite that, she'd hope she never would have seen him nor any reminder of NERV ever again. She had once believed that when they found themselves in this new world, herself as well as Shinji and Misato, thought all reminders of Tokyo-3 were gone. They were free to live and start a new life. Gendo's reappearance, however, made it clear how wrong she was.

At that moment, into the waiting room was Shinji Ikari and Misato Katsuragi, one with a barely drunken bottle of soda and the other with nothing except a gun in her holster and a shaking hand. Quietly, Shinji asked "Have the doctors said anything?" Carlos and Ritsuko looked at the boy, but could only shake their heads. "7 hours in surgery, and still nothing?" Misato asked, rather annoyed yet worried in her own right. "Misato, this isn't like a movie. Surgery takes time, and in Big's case his injuries were severe. It's going to…" Ritsuko stopped, beginning to choke on her own words as tears began to fall from her eyes. Out of concern, Misato placed a hand on one of Ritsuko's shoulder and told her "I know, Ritz."

Realizing the concerning issue, Carlos quietly said "If you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call." Looking at Carlos strangely, Misato asked "To who?" Carlos took a deep breathe and replied "His sister."

* * *

To say Big's sister, Little, was a patient person would be a lie. In truth, she wanted to throttle the person in front of her who simply called himself "The Doctor". The name had only been known to her as nothing more than a story, that of a traveler who just passed through time and space helping people. However, there were only 2 small problems with that story in hindsight.

For one, no species in the entire known universe, especially not Earth nor her home world, had the intelligence, power, or technology to travel through all of space, let alone travel through time. Also, there was no such race known to her as Timelords, nor a planet called Gallifrey, nor even a constellation called Kasterborous.

Then again, if she remembered correctly, there _was_ a Gallifrey that existed in their dimension over three thousand years ago before it was destroyed along with its people and any trace of it existing, every race in the universe agreeing that time travel was wrong. All of them were wiped out, all their technology destroyed, and their entire history thrown into the sands of time. So, where did he come from?

For the other point, there was the story itself. The story made it clear that the being called 'The Doctor' was a kind man who never showed hatred towards others, who always helped those that were in trouble. The man in front of her, however, was different. She could see the rage in his eyes, like fire and ice becoming one to destroy an entire civilization of people, yet here he was as cheerful as a child learning how to play catch with his father for the first time.

Al in all, this man was a conundrum. It hurt her head.

Little sighed as the man calling himself 'The Doctor' peeled the banana, beginning to eat it. Believing she wanted to eat it, he pointed it towards her and asked "Banana? They're an excellent source of potassium." Little shook her head, not hungry at the moment, but now more confused than angry, before asking "Doctor, right?" The Doctor nodded, taking another bite out of the banana. She soon asked "Doctor who, exactly?" The Doctor swallowed his piece before replying "Just the Doctor. Now then, you look like you've been travelling. So, what do you do?" Deciding to humor him, Little replied "I travel a lot. Y'know, just help people when I can, or look for unexplored areas on Earth. I don't like to stay in one place for too long." The Doctor chuckled, as he said "Oh, I know the feeling." Finishing his banana, the Doctor threw it into the trash can before walking into the living room. Little rolled her eyes before following him.

At that moment, she realized he might not be evil, but he's seen things. Little decided to play it by ear for now, and kill him if needed.

Once back there, the Doctor saw pictures of Big with her, his father, or with his wife and kids at their wedding. He turned to Little and asked "Your family?" Little nodded before adding "Yea, that's my brother." Pointing to one with Big and Carlos "That's his adopted dad", then pointing to a photo with Delilah, Casey and Falco, Little hesitated for a moment before saying "And that's his wife and kids." Noticing her hesitation, the Doctor said "Humans and humanized creatures capable of marriage and children, oh this world is brilliant." He then asked "So, what happened to them?" Little took a deep breathe before replying "Casey and Falco were adopted by Big before he married her. They accepted her and she loved them. Last year, though, the planet was invaded and Big was forced to watch them die." Little looked down, sad, as the Doctor said "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry for your loss." Little kept her eyes to the ground, as she said "We're not strangers to loss, but it broke him. I think even today he still blames himself for their deaths." The Doctor sat down on the couch, himself contemplating before quietly saying "I've traveled through space and time and I've traveled with many others, yet I've lost them. So many have left to follow their own path and so many have died." Little sighed before saying "I'm sorry, Doctor."

At that moment, a ringing was heard in her duffel bag. "What's that noise?" The Doctor asked, as Little replied "My phone". Little opened her duffel bag and pulled out a cell phone. Seeing the caller was titled 'Big's Dad', she rolled her eyes before answering "What do you want?... Wait, what happened to Big?...Is he's ok?" For that moment, the Doctor could have sworn her face went pale with dread as she quietly muttered "Ok, I'm on my way now." Little ended the call and grabbed on to the couch, feeling like she could collapse at any moment. "Something happened?" The Doctor asked, as Little replied "It's my brother. Something's happened to him. Something awful."

* * *

"He's ready for visitation, if you want to see him." One of the doctors had mentioned to Carlos, as he motioned for the others to follow him into one of the recovery room. Once the door opened, they were mortified.

It wasn't more than a month before when Big had come to visit them everyday since they were ejected from Unit 01. Every day he would talk to them, and as a result he gave them a home and a second chance at happiness. However, the previous night's events lead up to the horrors that awaited them, as they found their new friend hooked up to IV's, a heart monitor, a breathing mask, and in a hospital gown with his ribs and back taped and sewn up. For Ritsuko, it was too much as she quietly excused herself back into the waiting room. Looking concerned, Misato could only stare and mutter "Poor Ritz." With a swollen face, Carlos turned to her and said "I know how she feels. It hurts to see someone you care about like this." Both Misato and Shinji turned to him, confused, as Carlos continued "Despite what you might think, I'm not blind or stupid. I saw how she feels for him." Carlos proceeds to sit on the floor, adjacent to the door and with a forearm to his head, as Misato soon asks "And you?" Carlos shakes his head, upset, as he replies "He's my son. You can imagine the pain rushing through me, as well as the rage."

"Believe it or not. I have an idea of what it's like." Misato said, as she soon sat down next to him while Shinji simply looked on, sad for the recent events. "A while back, before our world was destroyed, Shinji was trapped in Unit 01 for a month." Misato began, as Carlos listened. She continued "For a whole month, Ritsuko and everyone at NERV tried to get him out, but nothing worked. The retrieval failed and I just….lost it." Carlos looked at her, confused, as he asked "Lost it? How?" Misato actually began to chuckle for a moment before replying "I actually started screaming at it, and that somehow worked." Carlos actually got a laugh out of it, as Misato scolded before asking "What's so funny?" Carlos stopped, holding his ribs before replying "I just thought it was actually adorable." A vein threatened to pop out of Misato's head as Carlos added "I can see now why Big likes you guys. You've all suffered, each in your own ways, and in the end, you've all grown to love each other; Big with Dr. Akagi, and apparently you with young Shinji," Misato's skin immediately began to go pale only for Carlos to say "Again, not stupid. I'm not stupid but I'm also no traitor. When Big helped you three, in turn you helped him. I'll forever be grateful for that." Misato's skin stopped going pale, as she smiled and said "Thank you, sir." Carlos smiled and replied "Think nothing about it. The way me and Big see it, you three are family now, and we look after one another."

And as this happened, Shinji slowly began to smile. The word _family_ wasn't all that familiar to him, but he could get used to it.

* * *

As Ritsuko sat in the waiting room, her face hidden by her hands, tears fell from her face indicating she was in horrible pain. _Damnit Big_ , she would think to herself before adding, _Why? Why did you leave to fight Gendo? You could have just stayed with us. You would have been safe and not here. Not the way you are now. Not like this._

Even though that would have led to more _sessions_ , she told herself, but the mood was dead by this point. Fact was, he didn't listen and now he was fighting for his life and she was fighting not to cry anymore.

Things were all the more confusing when she heard a wheezing sound, finally taking her face away from her hands and saw nothing. _What was that?_ , she thought to herself, and for a moment saw nothing. However, it was only for a moment before something began to materialize in the waiting room. Ritsuko ran towards the door and tried to squeeze herself into a corner as the item fully materialized: a blue police box. "What is that?" she asked herself out loud before the doors opened and a man stuck his head out. Noticing her, the man asked "Excuse me ma'am, by any chance this wouldn't happen to be a military base holding a humanoid bird currently under surgery, would it?" Ritsuko, terrified at the recent appearance, briefly nodded, as the man dressed in a brown suit with a blue buttoned undershirt and black tie, as well as red and white sand shoes, exited the box and said "Yep, told you I could get us here quicker." Ritsuko seemed confused before another humanoid bird, a pink one wearing a white shirt, brown jacket, and blue jeans exited. Ritsuko seemed confused as the female bird walked around the box, confused yet fascinated. "How did you get us here so quickly? And how did this manage to even move? It was just stationary mere seconds ago?" she asked before the man chuckled before replying "That's why it's called the TARDIS: It can go anywhere in time and space in the blink of an eye."

"Excuse me, but who are you two?" Ritsuko asked, now terrified and confused, as the two looked at her. "Well, we're just travelers passing by" The man said only for the female bird to announce "Just ignore him. I'm Little and he's the Doctor." Raising an eyebrow, Ritsuko asked the age-old question "Doctor who?" The Doctor only smiled before replying "Just the Doctor". Little looked at the faux-blond women and told her "You can get out of the corner, neither one of us is going to hurt you." Ritsuko looked at them before hesitantly walking over to them, as she asked "By any chance, is Big your brother?" Little nodded and asked "And I'm guessing your one of my brother's new friends, correct?" Ritsuko nodded, as Little smiled and said "You seem nicer than the idiots I'm used to." Ritsuko got a small chuckle out of that, asking "You mean the two that try to hide their porn, correct?" A vein began to appear on Little's head, as she asked "You've met them, or did Big tell you the stories?" Ritsuko replied "Both"

"Sorry to interrupt your chat, but I believe something was wrong, wasn't it?" The Doctor suddenly asked, as Ritsuko's skin began to go pale again. "It's my brother, isn't it?" Little asked, and while Ritsuko didn't give a wordy reply, she only nodded. "Please take me to him." Little requested, something Ritsuko did not feel she could do, as she said "I don't think I have to strength to see him right now. Big was in really bad shape when we brought him in. He was in surgery for several hours, and when I saw him, I just…" She stopped, falling to her knees and covering her face to cry. Sad themselves, Little got down on one knee and placed a hand on Ritsuko's shoulder as the Doctor said "Y'know, I think your friend would very much like it if you went to visit him. Even for a minute, just to show you're there waiting for him to wake up, just the act of it means a lot more than you think." Looking up to face them, Ritsuko turned to Little who nodded as they both stood up to walk through the door.

* * *

It was such a shame that pawns were only that: pawns. A means to an end, he would believe.

As Gendo stepped on a cellphone, preventing anyone from using it, he began to notice several dead corpses ripped to shreds around him with 2 large metal doors in front of him leading to a rather large military base.

It didn't take long for him to heal, but it took a while for him to track down what he was looking for. Yet, at last, he could feel her presence: His wife, Yui. The embryo inside his hand, Adam, began to pulse, as Gendo began to walk towards the doors as he massaged his transformed hand.

 _It won't be long, my beloved Yui_ , Gendo thought to himself, _soon we will be together again as this world ceases to exist._

* * *

As Gendo began to near, however, Big's eyes slowly began to open as he noticed the very first faces to awaken him back to the land of the living.

"Why hello there sunshine" The Doctor exclaimed, as Big tried to blink the exhaustion out of him before asking "Who are you? Before the Doctor could reply, Little simply said "He's the Doctor, enough said". Big turned to his left, seeing Little with Ritsuko as she asked "How are you feeling?" Big could barely reply "Everything hurts" before Little said "Well, you kind of deserve it after wanting to fight this thing alone." Ritsuko turned to Little, upset, as she exclaimed "It wasn't a thing that did this, it was our old commander. Also, how can you talk to him like that? Isn't he your brother?" Little raised an eyebrow, as she exclaimed "Sometimes he needs a kick in the ass to get him under control, and if we're being honest, you said your old commander did this. You mean to tell me a human damn near killed my brother?" Before Ritsuko could reply, the Doctor chimed in "No, not a human. A human could not have created these injuries."

The 3 looked at the Doctor, who quietly said "If this was done by any other human, they wouldn't have tried to kill him without some kind of firearm. Those wounds were done with an intent to kill, weren't they?" Big slowly nodded before stating "He was human, once upon a time. As things stand, he's more of a threat than ever." Big soon attempted to get up only for Ritsuko to put a hand on his chest, forcing him to lay back down as she quietly said "No Big, not this time. You need to stay in bed and rest. You're too injured." Regardless, Big attempted to rip the mask off as well only for her to stop him by grabbing his hands and stating "No! Just please, Big. Please just listen to me for once and don't get out of bed. Just stay and rest, ok? I'm begging you." For a moment, Big wanted to grab her hands, move her aside, and force himself onto his feet. However, he wasn't sure if it was because of his injuries, the surgery itself, or because of Ritsuko's pleading, but he took a long sigh and finally said "Ok Ritsuko. I'll stay."

Ritsuko took a long sigh as the Doctor looked at Little and asked "Is he always this stubborn?" Little quietly nodded before screams were heard followed by a sudden sense of fear and rage, causing both Big and Little's eyes to wide. "Did you hear that?" Big asked, only for Little to reply "I didn't just hear that, I felt it." Walking towards the door, Little looked at the 3 and said "Stay here, I'll be back" before leaving. As she left, the Doctor muttered to himself "Now I see why I'm here." The Doctor suddenly turns towards them and says "Looks like she might need some help. Excuse me." The Doctor quickly runs through the door as Ritsuko is unable to stop him in time before a buzzing sound is heard on the other side. She grabs the door in an attempt to open it but the door appears shut, as she mutters "That son of a bitch! He locked us in." She turned towards Big, upset, and shouted "THAT FUCKING BASTARD LOCKED US IN! WE'RE TRAPPED!" Enraged, Ritsuko tries banging on the door but to no avail as Big quietly mutters "Save your strength, Ritsuko. You're going to need it soon enough." Confused, Ritsuko raised an eyebrow as Big added "Gendo's here" adding a chill to her spine and her skin to go pale once more.

* * *

As Little got closer to the front doors, she immediately stopped and stood in horror at the sight before her.

Soldiers, scientists…..men and women….gutted, decapitated, and left to bleed to death.

"What the hell kind of monster did this?" Little muttered to herself, as she soon saw the blood trail began leading back the way she came. Where it led, even she didn't know.

"Looks like he was busy", Little heard, turning around to see the Doctor walk towards her, apparently using what looked like a silver scanner with a loud buzzing sound, scanning for something. "I told you to stay put" Little told him, only for the Doctor to continue scanning the area, not listening to her as he told himself "I'm detecting a strange, almost non-human, reading. Is it alien? Mutation? Both? What is he? Better question is: What is he becoming?"

"DOCTOR" Little shouted, as he turned to face her and asked "Do you mind? I'm trying to save the world." Annoyed, Little replied "And I'm trying to protect my family." The two began to stare at one another before the Doctor soon asked "What are you protecting them from, because from what I've gathered this creature can walk on two legs, has no interest in human life, yet why did it come here? What's here that's so important to him? Why not go anywhere else?" Little could only shrug her shoulders, unable to answer herself before a demonic roar was heard, followed by the screams of others. Little could swear her skin began to go pale, asking herself "What the hell was that?" as she looked at the Doctor and saw his facial expression: one of quiet rage brewing. An oncoming storm of destruction, if anything. Just as quickly, though, the Doctor just smiled and asked "Well then, let's go find out, shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, the Doctor ran towards the screams, shouting "ALLONSY" while Little raised an eyebrow, quietly chuckling to herself before following him.

He was a strange one, indeed.

* * *

 _Yui, I can feel you are here_ , Gendo thought to himself, getting closer to what he was seeking.

Yet somewhere inside Unit 01, the soul of Yui Ikari shuddered.

* * *

By the time Misato, Shinji and Carlos returned to Big's room, they heard banging from the other side. "What the hell?" Carlos muttered as the banging continued "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU BRITISH BASTARD!" Ritsuko shouted from the other side. "Ritz?" Misato asked, as Ritsuko shouted "THAT FUCKING BASTARD LOCKED US IN! ME AND BIG ARE TRAPPED & GENDO'S HERE!" Carlos and Shinji's skin went pale, recalling Gendo's terrifying form as Carlos pulled a hand gun from inside his coat, Misato doing the same as Carlos shouted "RITSUKO, MOVE AWY FROM THE DOOR!" The two aimed their guns and waited not more than a second before firing, blasting the handle of the door before kicking it open.

Once opened, Misato ran to her best friend, asking "Are you ok?" Ritsuko nodded before turning to see that Big had returned to sleep. "I can't believe he went back to sleep at a time like this" she muttered only for Carlos to said "Let him sleep. He'll need as much of his strength as possible for when he battles Gendo again." Both Misato and Ritsuko seem confused, shocked, and upset, as Ritsuko asked him "Are you kidding me? No, seriously, are you fucking kidding me? He can barely get up, let alone stand, and you expect him to fight again? You saw what Commander Ikari has begun, yet you think for one single second I'm going to let you force him to fight? I don't think so!" Ritsuko stared down into Carlos' eyes, full of rage, and said "I may have helped Commander Ikari destroy the lives of the pilots back home, but I am not that same person anymore, and I am not going to let you use Big like a weapon. I allowed that to happen to Shinji, to Asuka, and even Rei, but NOT THIS TIME! NOT NOW AND NOT EVER AGAIN!" Ritsuko shouted those last words as if spitting venom, as Misato added "I'm with Ritsuko. If you make him fight, I'll gladly put a bullet in your head."

"And if you kill him, then I'll gladly kill you both!"

Misato and Ritsuko quickly turned towards Big, yet he was still fast asleep.

"Where did…?" Misato began but was cut off by a rather large gun with the barrel placed on the back of her head. Shinji quickly became terrified, seeing a red-haired woman wearing all black clothing and heels, a golden sword strapped to her back, holding what looked like an uzi to Misato's head and a bag in her other. The woman quietly said "Carlos and his family are protected by me. If you dare threaten them, I'll gladly end your life without a second thought." For a moment, Misato thought the woman wouldn't dare.

Then she heard the safety turn off and her eyes widened. She was about to die, and worst, in front of Shinji and Ritsuko.

"Please don't" the woman heard, turning to see Big slowly awaken as he muttered "Please spare them. They only spoke out of concern, not out of hatred." The woman stared at Big for a moment before putting the safety back on and smirking, announcing "Still prefer the safety of others over your own. You haven't changed much, huh Big?" He quietly chuckled before announcing "Aside from the usual depression, not much Sara." The woman, Sara walked over and ruffled his hair before chuckling and quietly saying "Don't ever change" to the surprise of Misato, Ritsuko, and Shinji.

* * *

Gendo entered the main holding area and stared at Eva Unit 01, rubbing his right hand as he told himself "Here I am, Yui. I've waited for this moment for so long, but it won't be much longer. All I need to do is enter Unit 01 and soon enough we can initiate Instrumentality. We will be together forever." Gendo soon began to walk towards Eva Unit 01 only for a voice to announce "That's far enough!"

Gendo turned around to notice 2 new faces, Little and the Doctor, yet he noticed her similarity to his previous opponent from the night before. "I see the abomination has either changed his gender, or you are another of it's race. Either way, it is irrelevant to my plans." Enraged, Little wrapped her fists as she said "You! You're the one who crippled my brother, and you're gonna pay for it!" Gendo crossed his hands, unamused, as he frowned and said "Your threats do not impress me, neither did the other abomination. Then again, I assume you have the same pointless thoughts of humanity as it did, am I correct?" Still enraged, but now more so than ever, Little replied "How dare you! Me and my brother think differently about humans, but we'll never turn our back to this world or it's people." The Doctor nodded, as he said "Well spoken. As for you…." Looking at Gendo, the Doctor simply gave the coldest of stares and said "You get one chance: Stop this madness once and for all, or we stop you." Seemingly unimpressed, Gendo could only ask "And just who are you to demand such an order?"

Finally getting his anger off his chest, the Doctor announcer "I may be no one to you, but where I come from I'm the Doctor! I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 904 years old and I've been called many names: The Great Healer, The Oncoming Storm, The Shadow of the Valeyard, The Destroyer of Skaro, but mostly the Destroyer of Worlds. However, regardless of what you think of me, here's the cold truth: I'm the Doctor, you're dangerous, and we…." He points to Little before continuing "….are going to stop you." Cracking her knuckles, Little gave a dark smile before Gendo discarded his glasses, announcing "It seems I will have to put you both in your place: Below the feet of a god."

Little's face quickly went from angry to intimidated as Gendo's skin slowly began to change, starting with an increased muscle mass as his skin hardened into a black mass. As his muscle mass increased, so did his clothes and gloves rip as the Adam embryo glows. Soon enough, Gendo's head, feet, and hands, quickly began to reshape into that of Eva Unit 01 as his mouth piece ripped open. Little's mouth quickly hung open as she muttered "Holy shit!" Little soon turned to the Doctor and said "Doctor, you might want to step back." Agreeing, the Doctor backed away as Gendo roared and charged towards them, quickly grabbing Little by the throat and slamming into the wall, causing it to crack.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Sara began, her hands on her hips as she said "This guy, Gendo, is the father of that boy." Sara points to Shinji, who weakly nods before she continues "Yet, apparently he can transform into a hybrid of a human and…what do you call it, an Angel?" Sara scratches her head, confused, before asking "Aren't angels supposed to be beings from heaven with wings and a halo over their head?" Misato nodded before replying "In the biblical sense, yes. However, the angels from our world were similar to the monsters from your world, yet each one had their own AT Fields and different abilities." Ritsuko sighed, rubbing her temples before stating "That's a simplified version, but that's the jest of it."

"Unfortunately, he's here" Carlos muttered before adding "And this time, we cannot let him leave this base alive." Starting to sit up, Big nods and says "Here's the million dollar question, though: Why is he here, and how did he find this place?" They all shook their heads before Ritsuko's eyes narrowed, as she reminded Big "I seem to recall you're supposed to be resting." Big takes a long sigh before announcing "You're right, but Gendo has become more powerful than the other night and your life is still in danger, the same as Misato and Shinji. The same as Carlos, Little and Sara. The same as everyone else." At this point, Big finally ripped the gas mask off and threw it to the ground.

"BIG, NO!" Ritsuko shouted, attempting to move towards him to keep Big in bed. Instead, he simply brought up a hand to stop her, as he said "You believed my dad wanted me to rest because he saw me as a weapon. Believe me, however, when I say I'm not fighting because someone tells me to or that I have to in order to earn my keep. Hell, I don't even fight to prove I'm the best." Ripping the IV out of his arm and throwing it to the floor, Big continued by saying "I fight to protect the people that mean the most to me: my family" Lifting the covers over his legs, Big finally began to stand on his feet while using the bed to keep from falling.

* * *

Slamming Little into the wall again, Gendo kept his hold on her neck as he used his own falling gravity to slam Little into the ground, creating a crater as a result. Little cringed in pain as Gendo's falling body came down feet first, as Little brought her own feet up to block the hit, creating a large **BOOM** that nearly shook the room in the process. As Gendo used the force to jump back upward, he used his claws to latch onto the wall before staring at Little, who rolls back and gets to her feet and says "You're not going to beat me that easily, monster" as Little smirked before thinking to herself " _What the hell are those idiots up to? I get the Doctor can't do much, regardless of whatever he's been called before, but I need Carlos to get that damn gun of his to kill this guy._

"It doesn't take much, does it abomination?" Gendo asked, as Little replied "Why don't you come down here and say that to me directly?" As such, Gendo dropped down towards her, only for Little to wrap her right hand into a fist and swing away at Gendo's face, hitting him with the force of a bulldozer. To Little's surprise, however, Gendo didn't flinch nor fly back. Instead, he landed on his feet and began to push his head in such a manner he was face to face with Little despite her fist on his left chin. "Pathetic" he muttered before adding "Weaker than the other", then slapped Little towards the other side of the holding area, hitting the wall and creating a large hole in the process.

"It seems the female was inferior after all." Gendo announced, as he soon returned his gaze towards Eva Unit 01. However, no sooner did he begin to walk than he was forced to stop, apparently being held in place. Gendo forcefully turned his head to see the Doctor aiming a small pen-like object with a blue lightbulb attached to it. "A sonic weapon?" Gendo asked, as the Doctor replied "Nope, sonic screwdriver, and right now it's cutting off your connection with the creature in your hand, keeping you trapped until you return to your human state." Gendo cringed before asking him "And what were to happen if I were able to escape? Would I not just kill you instead?" The Doctor could chuckle for a moment before grinding his teeth and replying "In that case, I'll just have to increase the signal." Extending the tip of the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor continued keeping Gendo stuck in place as he shouted "LITTLE, I'VE GOT HIM BUT YOU NEED TO GO NOW!"

Unfortunately for the Doctor, Little slowly began to get up but just as quickly fell as his knees buckled. She also began to bleed from her mouth while thinking to herself " _Damn that monster! My ribs, back, and knees have given out on me. Carlos, get your fucking ass here NOW because the Doctor can't hold him for long and I can't get up."_ Regardless, Little slowly began to crawl with her arms.

* * *

"Little needs help" Big announced, before adding "She and the Doctor are fighting him, but they're losing. Carlos, get your gun and please help them." Confused, Shinji was the one who finally asked "How do you know that? Is it some kind of twin thing, you know…like in the movies?" Big smirked, before replying "Something like that." Turning towards his father, Big asked "Carlos, can you go help them?" Carlos nodded before saying "Ok, but you cannot go out there as you are right now. You still haven't fully recovered." Big chuckled before saying "Now we both know that's not happening. Can't do nothing anymore." However, before he could take a step forward, Misato and Ritsuko grabbed him by his shoulders in an attempt to force him back into bed, Misato asking "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to die? You are in no shape of any kind to do a thing, yet you're forcing yourself out of bed just to pick a fight that was never yours to begin with." Adding to Misato's anger, Ritsuko added "Big, we get you've been upset since you loss your wife and kids, but enough is enough. They died, and you didn't, now grow the fuck up and get on with it."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

The two instantly jumped back, seeing the rage in Big's eyes, as Carlos and Sara looked at each other with their arms crossed and nodded, the same thought going through their mind: _They asked for it!_

"Don't you EVER talk about my wife and children like that EVER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Big announced, pissed, as the two slowly nodded while Shinji could only watch, as Big added "As much as I like you three, do not take that as an excuse to tell me when to run, hide or ESPECIALLY when to grow up." Beginning to calm down yet still clearly angry, Big added "I already have enough nightmares to remind me EVERY FUCKING DAY about it, and I can't do anything about it. That has been a constant reminder for one full year, and you're right: I've been upset about it, but right now this isn't about me. Its about trying to protect everyone from Gendo and whatever he has planned." Turning towards Carlos and Sara, he told them "Why are you two still here? Little and the Doctor need help. I'll join you as soon as I get dressed. Now go!"

They both scolded, but nodded reluctantly as Carlos left the room to get his weapons. Sara, however, stayed as she began to pull something out of a bag: a parcel tied with a rope with something clearly hidden inside. Confused by it, Big looked as Sara walked over to the bed and said "I never liked that whole Zorro cape and hat crap. Sure, you can hide in the dark and it makes you look scary with them, but it's more of a hindrance in battle." Dropping it on the bed, Sara continued by saying "This is for fighting only, not for work. Besides, I forgot to give you and Little presents for your last birthdays." Big lightly touched it, as Sara turned to the door, but before she left she faced the floor and said "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, Big. I know you loved them, and I know they're not with us in body but they are in spirit. This time, however, I'll be there to fight with you until he's either killed or goes down." With those words, Sara walked through those doors and didn't look back.

Finally, with the four of them alone, Ritsuko asked "You're going, aren't you?" Big nodded before replying "Yes, and I know you'll want me to stay and rest, but I have to. They can't stop Gendo alone." Sighing, Ritsuko soon frowned and said "Please don't. Just stay here where it's safe. Big, you don't have to do this anymore. We can just stay here, or go home and pretend none of this ever happened." Placing a hand over his, she gave him a sad smile, hoping it would convince him once more. Instead, he simply said "I want to, I truly do, but I can't run from this and you know that." Ritsuko sighed and asked one last time "Please Big, can't you just walk away from this? We still need you. I…" she trails off, only for Big to smile and say "I know, but this is the only way I can keep you all safe." Ritsuko looked at the floor, as if ashamed. It was clear his mind was made up. What surprised her, however, was when Shinji muttered "Then don't run away." Everyone faced Shinji, fearful, yet he finally said "I've always had to tell myself whenever we battled the Angels that I mustn't run away. My father's here, and I admit, I'm scared to death of him, but I can't run anymore. That's why…" Shinji took a deep breathe to contemplate what to say next, but finally announced "That's why I can't run away now."

To Shinji's surprise, Misato took his hand and lightly squeezed before saying "You mean WE can't run away." Shinji turned towards her as she smiled at him, then turned towards Ritsuko and Big, adding "If we want to live in peace, we end this once and for all. We stop Comm…no, Gendo…we stop Gendo here and end the war with the angels and NERV." All 3 nodded, as Big began to open the parcel, announcing "Then it's time for me to go to work." A hand, however, stopped him, once again Ritsuko, as she told him "When this is all over, you tell us everything. No more secrets, no more lies. After all, trust works both ways, am I correct?" Big gave a small smile and finally said "Yes, you are correct, and I'll tell you all everything, but right now we need to go and I need to get dressed." Finally opening the parcel, Big pulled out what looked like a flowing red vest, confused before saying "I wonder what this is."

* * *

Gendo wasn't exactly sure just how it was possible, but the Doctor's sonic weapon had his paralyzed. " _No, 'screwdriver'_ " he corrected himself, as if this man either didn't like the idea or the word 'weapon'. Everyone used weapons, this man included even if he didn't want to say or admit it.

Of course, Gendo no longer believed he was just a man, but a being becoming closer to that of a god. As such, he thought ahead. Whoever 'The Doctor' was, he didn't know and apparently this world knew nothing of him, but it would not matter soon enough. However, if he was to fully realize his plans, the Doctor's device needed to be deactivated.

As such, Gendo began to raise his AT Field and aimed at the Doctor.

Realizing the Doctor was in danger, Little slowly attempted to get up once more, as she saw Gendo's AT Field materialize and spread towards the Timelord. "No you don't" she muttered, attempting to fly low in order to rescue him.

As for the Doctor, he attempted to use the sonic screwdriver to fight off the AT Field beginning to spread, but in turn, Gendo began to move again. No longer paralyzed, Gendo finally turned around fully and rushed the Doctor, recalling his AT Field and grabbing the sonic screwdriver from his hands. The Doctor was forced to take a step back as Gendo crushed it in his hands. "My screwdriver" The Doctor pouted, adding "That was my favorite one". In turn, Gendo muttered "No one cares" before being tackled by Little in an attempt to protect the Doctor. Little could only manage to drag him a few feet back before Gendo hit her in the gut with a knee, dropping her down to her knees. Little began to cough up blood as Gendo grabbed her hair and forced her to look up, while his other hand prepared to strike her throat. "The Destroyer of Worlds, correct? Gendo asked the Doctor, not bothering to look at him, before adding "In the end, it's only words fit for a mortal, yet I have transcended beyond humanity. You, however, are insignificant to me." Returning his full attention to Little, he prepared to strike when the Doctor asked "And what makes you a god, exactly?"

Stopping, Gendo asked "Excuse me?" without looking at him, as the Doctor continued "Again, what makes you a god? Is it because you're not human? Because you're different? Because of your abilities? That doesn't make you a god, nor does it give you the right to decide who lives and who dies." Gendo wished at that moment he could roll his eyes, yet the Doctor continued "I've seen creatures with abilities you could only imagine. Daleks, Cyberman, Zygons, even the Weeping Angels, each one more dangerous than the next, yet here we are. You think you're a god, yet what am I, you're probably wondering." Beginning to circle around Gendo, the Doctor gave a cold glare before suddenly smiling and announcing "I'm a distraction." Gendo was now not only upset, but confused as well.

The cocking of a gun, however, resolved that confusion. A very familiar gun, in fact.

Gendo turned towards the direction of the gun, only to be shot at by Carlos, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying into a nearby assortment of firearms and boxes. "Got him twice with the same move" Carlos announced while chuckling, as he ran towards Little and cradled her head up while the Doctor rolled his eyes and asked himself "Guns, why is it always guns with these humans?" To the Doctor's surprise, he was smacked over the head by Sara, who only narrowed her eyes and replied "Because shut up, that's why." Looking over to Carlos, she asks "How is she?" Turning to her, Carlos replied "She's hurt really bad."

Little attempted to bring her head up, trying to announce "I can still…." But couldn't finish the sentence as Carlos said "No Little, you're done. You've fought enough for today so just rest, ok?." Turning towards the Doctor, Carlos announced "I don't know who you are or how you got here, but get her out of here. We'll take care of things here." Confused, the Doctor asked "Excuse me, in case you haven't noticed, he's starting to get up, your silly little gun didn't hurt him, and he seems a bit crossed." True to his word, Carlos turned towards Gendo as he noticed 3 things: he was angry, his wound was beginning to heal, and he was coming their way. Turning back towards the Doctor, Carlos instantly shouted "GET! HER! OUT! NOW!" The Doctor raised his arms before finally managing to pick Little up, swinging one of her shoulders over his neck, and began to drag her out while Carlos and Sara aimed their weapons at Gendo.

"Just like old times, huh old friend?" Sara asked, aiming her uzi at Gendo. Carlos, in response, only shifted his shoulders before replying "Something like that" before the two began firing their weapons.

* * *

 _Do these fools really dare test my power?_

Gendo was beyond infuriated as he brought up his AT Field to stop Sara's bullets, however another shot from Carlos' rifle exploded around the AT Field. This time, as their vision was blinded by smoke, Gendo moved through it, expecting to surprise them. Instead, Carlos and Sara rolled their eyes, discarding their guns for their swords strapped to Carlos' waist and Sara's back. Once Gendo ran through it and jumped towards them, they both swung low, cutting through Gendo's sides as he fell to the floor while his opponents turned towards him.

"Did you really think that's gonna work on us?" Sara asked sarcastically towards Gendo, his back towards them as he quickly began to rise to one knee, as Carlos announced "Sorry, but that won't work." Now to his feet, Carlos and Sara began to notice the cuts on his sides had quickly begun to heal as Gendo asked "Do you really think your insignificant weaponry can hurt me?" Turning around, he showed the previous rifle wounds had fully healed as well as the cuts, no longer visible. "Now tell me" Gendo asked "How do you kill a god?" Raising their swords towards him, Carlos replied "You're not a god, just a madman pretending to be a monster." Adding to that, Sara said "Just because you have powers, that doesn't make you any better than everyone else."

Looking at the two, Gendo could care less as he announced "You two seem so sure of yourselves, despite the fact you 'believe' in your so-called beliefs, your morals, your overall ignorance to facts. Well, allow me to help make this clear. Your beliefs, your morals, your ignorance is irrelevant to the grand scheme of life. You are both mortal. You are born, live, grow old, and eventually die. I, on the other hand, have become something greater. I will age, of course, but in age I grow experience and power. To you, you lose the ability to become a threat and turned to observer. To me, I will become….."

Sara's patience finally wore out, as she announced 'OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING NUTJOB!" Gendo stayed quiet while Carlos was shocked, as Sara continued "You think just because you call yourself a god and walk around like a monster, you have the right to talk about life like a fucking philosopher?" Gendo kept quiet, but began to notice her pupils beginning to turn red while also noticing something coming from Sara's mouth while Carlos looked at her and began to realize her anger was revealing her true nature: her fangs. Regardless of all this, Sara continued "My mother didn't die just so some asshole with a god complex got to run around like he's some hotshot dipshit. My father didn't get killed protecting my brothers and sisters, regardless if he was human or not, just so some racist piece of shit like you can tell us you've 'ascended' beyond us." Beginning to notice Sara's tears, Carlos frowned, but she turned to him, gave a small smile, then turned back to Gendo and said "And me & Carlos didn't fight for years to unite humans, freaks, and aliens together just to watch some asshole fuck all that up just because he wanted to play god and resurrect his wife." Gendo's eyes narrowed, as Sara growled angrily.

Finally deciding to speak, Carlos narrowed his eyes and said "We know everything about your 3rd Impact, and it's pretty clear what you want: You're going to wipe our entire dimension out just to try it again. Well here's the problem: You've got us in front of you, a human with a dangerous set of magical weapons, and a pissed off human/vampire hybrid that drinks the blood of the guilty. So tell me, mister wanna-be-god, what exactly are you going to do?" For a moment, Gendo said nothing, as Carlos and Sara just stood there, waiting.

After a moment, he finally spoke one word: "Fall!"

Neither one expected what came next, as Gendo quickly rushed Carlos and Sara, grabbing their necks and causing them to drop their swords, as Gendo quickly raised them into the air and slammed them onto the ground. Carlos winched in pain as Sara grabbed Gendo's left hand that currently held her and attempted to get free. Upon seeing Carlos in pain, however, Sara's eyes widened as she shouted "CARLOS!" Suddenly turning towards Gendo and with her eyes blood red, Sara hissed in rage as she forced Gendo's hand away from her throat before kicking him in the face, the moment in of itself allowing Sara to escape. Gendo shook his head as he raised Carlos and threw him into a nearby wall only to allow Sara to grab Carlos' rifle as she aimed it at him. "Heal from this, fucker" she spat, cocking the gun and preparing to fire.

Neither noticed that Carlos never collided with the wall.

What happened instead was of more importance, as Gendo quickly rushed towards Sara, allowing her a shot at point blank range. Sara fired, hitting Gendo directly in the neck, yet Gendo didn't stop, grabbing Sara by her neck and slamming her into the wall. Sara hissed again, grabbing his hands to free herself, but this time Gendo tightened her hold, squeezing tighter in an attempt to force the lair out of her lungs. "What was it you said before? Something about a fake god, perhaps?" Gendo asked mockingly, as Sara pupils began to turn black, losing her vampiric strength and beginning to fade. For a moment, Gendo didn't see a human/vampire hybrid, he saw _someone_ else.

He saw the Third Child, the one he was forced to, by law, acknowledge as his son. The one who his precious Yui chose over him. The one Yui chose to protect over everyone else. Oh, how he hated his 'son'. Oh, how he wished Shinji would have just gone along with the scenario. Instead, he somehow survived. So did Major Katsuragi, as did Dr. Akagi. Somehow, despite having shot her, she survived. Despite the JSSDF invasion of NERV, Katsuragi survived. Despite Third Impact, the Third Child survived. Yet, all he had to do was enter Unit 01 and start Instrumentality. He could erase this whole world, erase everyone and everything from this pathetic world 's existence. Yet first, this _thing_ had to die.

"GENDO!"

It wasn't possible, was it? Was the abomination still alive?

"TURN AROUND, GENDO!"

Releasing Sara from his grip and turning around, there he saw him. Big was still very much alive, as he slowly placed his father on the floor. To Gendo's surprise, Big's new clothing was much different than before: a black short-sleeved shirt and pants. Overlaying it was a flowing red vest that was secured to his body with a blue obi. Also, a surprise was Big wearing a black hair tie to keep his hair back.

"I see you have survived our last encounter, abomination" Gendo muttered, as Sara's unconscious body fell to the floor while his neck began to heal. "I shall have to correct that." He added, staring at Big directly. In turn, Big replied "Just try it!"

The two, staring at one another, began to charge towards the other as Sara's body fell limp and landed on the concrete floor.

* * *

As the Doctor dragged Little through the hallway and towards the medical wing, he eventually stopped and put her down against the wall, sitting up. After taking a moment to breathe a sigh of relief, the Doctor shook his head and began to run towards his TARDIS, muttering something about a 'spare screwdriver.'

As he prepares to exit into the waiting area, however, the Doctor felt the barrel of a gun to the back of his head.

"Where are you going?"

The Doctor wasn't familiar with the voice, but he did recognize the next one that belonged to Ritsuko, as she asked "My friend asked you a question: Where are you going?" The Doctor turned around, meeting Misato's angry gaze as she kept the gun pointed to the Timelord's forehead. "We won't ask again." Ritsuko added, as the Doctor finally replied "Well, my screwdriver broke and I need to get my spare." A vein threatening to pop from both their heads, Misato asked "A screwdriver? A FUCKING SCREWDRIVER?" The Doctor winched from that scream before noticing Shinji, asking them "Would you excuse the language? There's a child present." Instead of listening, Misato shoved the barrel further towards the Doctor's head and shouted "I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Not having the time, however, the Doctor turned back towards the door as Misato shouted once more "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU"

To Misato's surprise, however, the Doctor turned to face her and shouted "AND I'M NOT LISTENING!" She was taken aback, as the Doctor growled and added "In case you haven't noticed, this base is under attack and unless you want to chance using your silly little guns once more, which by the way hasn't worked once since that creature can regenerate its wounds, you've got no way to stop him whatsoever. Therefore, the only way to stop him is NOT to use brute force but to use our intellect. So, unless you have an idea, right now I'm the only one who can stop him." Slamming her hand on the door next to the Doctor, Ritsuko announced "Unfortunately, the only weapon we have that could have helped us is Eva Unit 01, but the repairs and upgrades haven't been completed. In short, we don't have much options except to fight back."

The sounds of roaring and that of sonic booms were heard, as the Doctor seemed rather confused and asked "What is that sound?" Turning towards Ritsuko, Shinji asked "Dr. Akagi, is that Big?" She took a moment to ponder that before smiling and turning to Shinji, replying "Yea, that would be him." In that moment, however, they had forgotten about the Doctor, as he had disappeared towards the TARDIS.

* * *

As Big and Gendo's fists clashed, the force itself created a sonic boom, causing them to fly back a few feet away from one another. For Big, his wounds had yet to fully heal, yet here he was in another battle with the man turned angel hybrid.

This time, though, he wasn't going to let Gendo leave on his terms. This time, Big just planned to beat him to death, if need be.

"Do you really think you can defeat me, abomination? Do you recall our previous encounter, and what I did to you before, yet here we are again?" Gendo asked, his mouth beginning to open from his restraints as Big's eyes narrowed while replying "Honestly, I don't really give a fuck." Big quickly rushed towards Gendo, as the two brought their fists against one another, creating another shock wave that created cracks all over the concrete walls while the metal around them began to bend. This time, as Gendo took a step back, Big did so only to use his right leg to shoot forward, swinging his right arm once more towards Gendo. In retaliation, Gendo swung as well, only for Big to spin in mid-air to dodge and swing away, striking Gendo's face with such force, adding to the spinning momentum, and connected to Gendo's chin.

The blow caused Gendo to lean to his left and almost fall to one knee, yet he caught himself just in time. However, as he turned to face Big again, instead he met Big's fist once more, as Big sent him flying into another wall. Unbeknownst to them both, the blow itself sent Gendo towards a wall that was right near Eva Unit 01. " _He wasn't this strong last time, nor this fast_ " Gendo thought to himself before continuing " _What is going on?_ "

As all this occurred, somewhere inside Eva Unit 01, the soul of Yui Ikari looked on as she made a terrible realization: Whoever won this fight would determine not just her fate, but that of this entire dimension.

As Gendo began to stand, he saw Big slowly start walking towards him, the rage purely visible in his eyes. "You once asked me what it was like to meet a god." Big said, as he added "Well, here's what I think: Personally, I've put down gods bigger than you, both metaphorically and literally. You on the other hand…" Big stopped, now face to face and only inches away from Gendo, as he dodged while Gendo attempted to use his claws to stab Big's hands. Instead, Big punched Gendo's ribs, causing him to scream and fall back into the wall once more, falling to his knees as Big stood up and stared at Gendo, announcing "…. You're no god. You're just a pretender thinking you're hot shit." Grabbing Gendo by his throat, Big raised him to his feet and asked "So, are we having fun yet?" Big asked sarcastically, giving what seemed like an angry grin. To both of their surprises, however, was the sound of wheezing as the two turned to Big's left to see a blue police box materialize. As the door opens, out from an opening door appear the Doctor, a 2nd sonic screwdriver in hand.

"Stop this" the Doctor pleaded, before adding "Stop this right now." Narrowing his eyes, Big replied "Not happening. This man was responsible for destroying an entire dimension. Do you know what that means, Doctor?" The Doctor refused to answer, choosing to listen as Big replied "That's billions of lives! Gone! Over 6 billion on Earth alone, and who knows how many more? Gone in an instant, never having a chance to live their lives in peace." The Doctor chose, at that moment, to speak "I know a thing about seeing people die. I was in the Time War between the Daleks and the Timelords, and I saw them all die. Gone, in a flash of fire and destruction." Listening carefully, Big allowed the Doctor to continued "I've seen friends die, civilizations burn and disappear into the sands of time, and watched as the worst of humanity falls to their own selfish desires."

Big's face softened, having heard the Doctor's plea, as he continued "Let me help him. Let me return him back to normal so he can stand trial for the terrible things he's done." Big closed his eyes, however it quickly became clear he had forgotten about Gendo, who unleashed his AT Field not more than a second after Big released him and jumped back. Now free, Gendo dissipated his AT Field and charged Big, releasing the claws on his left hand and stabbing Big's ribs, causing his eyes to bulge wide open as he fell to his knees. "Am I having fun, you asked?" Gendo asked him, driving his claws deeper into Big's ribs and causing him to bleed once again, reopening his wounds and stitches in the process. "This isn't fun" he continued before adding "This is a mercy kill for a creature unfit to live."

To Gendo's surprise, however, a buzzing sound was heard, as he found himself compelled to release Big, causing the humanoid bird to fall onto the floor. Turning towards the Doctor again, Gendo realized he was trying the same strategy from earlier, but this time Gendo slowly walked towards the Timelord, restrictive of movement but moving either way. Shocked, the Doctor extended the tip of the sonic screwdriver to increase the power, yet the result was the same: A much slower Gendo approaching the Doctor. "Unlike you, my body has learned from your little trick. I won't make the same mistake twice." Gendo announced, as he then mocked the Doctor by asking "So, what will you do now?" Narrowing his eyes, the Doctor "Regardless of who or what you are, I will stop you and whatever you have planned."

As Gendo was not more than foot away from the Doctor, Big finally spoke, announcing "You plan to start Instrumentality with Unit 01, don't you?" Getting to his feet, Big held his ribs as they began to bleed through his new clothes. Gendo turned around to face Big, as he said "That was your plan all along, wasn't it? You failed to get your wife back before with 3rd Impact, so now that you and Unit 01 are here you plan to try again."

As Big began to growl through his teeth, Shinji, Misato, and Ritsuko ran into the main holding area, Misato loading her handgun with armor piercing rounds. To their surprise, Big was bleeding once more, but this time he stared a hole directly towards Gendo.

Unaware of the new arrivals, Big announced "Well this time, you're not dealing with a bunch of stiffs who want to be immortal, nor an entire military unit who were ok with killing innocent people, children included…..EVEN YOUR SON!" Shouting that last part, Big finally got to his feet as he continued "YOU WERE WILLING TO LET YOUR SON DIE! AND FOR WHAT? YOUR WIFE?" Gendo began to tighten his claws into fists as Big's rage increased while he continued "Yui died so your son can have a future to look forward to, yet you didn't give a fuck. You were more than ok to cast him into the world alone and broken, and he came back worse than ever. You didn't just fail him as a father, you failed Yui as a husband and you failed everyone at NERV as their commander." Seeing Gendo open to reveal the teeth of an Eva, Big finally concluded by saying "Gendo Ikari, you're not dealing with an angel bent on starting 3rd Impact, but with a hero who's willing to give everything he has left, every ounce of his life, every fiber of his being, to protect the world and the people he loves. So, understand this Gendo Ikari, today is NOT the day you destroy another world. Today, one of two things will happen: Either you will face justice, or today's the day we both die." No longer wanting to cover his wounds, Big removed his hand from the blood stain and wrapped his fists tightly while tears slowly began to fall from his eyes.

For Shinji, Misato, and Ritsuko….

For his father, sister, and Sara…

For Yui Ikari….

And, as he smiled, he vowed to keep fighting until the end for them…

For his beloved Delilah, Casey, and Falco…..

"They're just words" Gendo muttered, before adding "Meaningless words from a meaningless abomination." Unfortunately for Gendo, Big didn't agree as he announced "They might just be words to you, but to me they're a way of life. They're a vow to do what I can for as long as I can until my time comes, but until then I'll never give up. After all, Shinji said it best: I mustn't run away." Big began to walk towards Gendo, and at that moment something very unusual happen as Big's body began to change within a purple aura, his consciousness disappearing as it occurred.

* * *

" _Sweetie, what should we name it?"_

" _If it's a girl, Rei. Otherwise, Shinji if it's a boy."_

 _Looking around, Big found himself in what appeared as a small theatre room, as he saw on stage a screen projecting Yui and Gendo together, Yui herself pregnant. "Are these Shinji's memories?" Big asked himself._

 _The next scene showed Shinji at the age of 3 watch on as his mother entered Unit 01 for the first and last time, bringing Big to tears. "Poor kid" he told himself, before the next scene showed Gendo dropped Shinji at a train station before announcing "You are of no use to me. When the time comes, you WILL return." Once Gendo turned away and left, Shinji broke down into tears, wondering what he did wrong._

 _Big's sadness continued, as he began to see Shinji's time in NERV: His first meeting with Misato, Gendo using Rei as a pawn to make Shinji pilot, his battles with the angels, his first meeting with Asuka (who Big took an immediate dislike to), the battle that nearly killed his friend Toji, his absorption into Unit 01, the death of Kaworu, and his final moments in Tokyo-3 and NERV during the invasion of JSSDF._

 _What he saw next shocked him, as he saw Asuka in Unit 02 ripped apart and eaten by the Mass Produced Evas before Shinji saw Misato die. By then, seeing the pain in Shinji's eyes, his grief causing Unit 01 to begin 3_ _rd_ _Impact as it was being crucified._

 _At that moment, everything became clear: Gendo didn't destroy his world, it was Shinji._

" _I don't believe it" Big told himself as he looked down, not wanting to believe what he had seen, yet there it was in front of him. He didn't want to believe that Shinji, this young boy who was left broken by his father and by life itself, the very first friend he made from Tokyo-3, was truly responsible for the deaths of over 6 billion lives._

 _Yet the truth was right there, so why didn't it feel like Shinji was the true evil? Why did he sympathize with the boy, the real destroyer, instead of wanting to bring him to justice? As he thought more, another question arose: when he first entered Shinji's mind to wake him up from his coma, why didn't he see it before at all?_

 _And then, finally, it all made sense as Big quietly said "It was all of you." As he looked up, he began to see the faces of all of Shiji's loved one. All of the friends he made, and all of the loved ones he lost:_

 _Asuka, Rei, and Pen-Pen…._

 _Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari…_

 _Maya, Makoto, and Shigeru….._

 _Fuyutsuki and Kaji….._

 _And at the end, Misato, Ritsuko, and Shinji's mother Yui…._

" _You were all keeping Shinji's memories safe from me." Big said, as they all nodded, before everything around him changed._

 _The next thing he knew, he saw himself at the same train tracks Shinji was left behind, and there he was, no more than the age of 3, waiting for the eventual man who would become his uncle. "Shinji?" he asked, as the young Shinji turned to face him. Expecting him to be afraid, Shinji instead looked down and said "I'm sorry" as he noticed Shinji began to cry._

 _What was he to do? Was he supposed to be angry? Sad? Upset? Confused? He truly was lost in how he was supposed to feel._

 _So, he finally did what came to him naturally, as he walked over to Shinji, fell to his knees, and hugged the crying 3-year-old. As Shinji cried on his stomach, Big frowned yet held him and allowed the child to cry. "It's ok to cry, Shinji" Big quietly said, as he soothed the boy back in an attempt to calm him down. "It was all my fault" Shinji muttered, adding "I killed them. I killed them all. I destroyed our whole world." Shinji began to cry harder as he continued "It's my fault they all died, and it's my fault my father is here for revenge. I'm such a failure, no wonder Asuka would call me a baka."_

" _Shinji, stop it!"_

 _Big's command stopped Shinji's crying, as he added "We all make mistakes, and we've all done bad things at points in our lives, but you can either man up to it and learn from your mistakes or keep running away until your problems catch up." Shinji dried his tears as Big patted the boy's head and calmly told him "So no more crying, ok? Your world may be gone, but you've got a second chance at life. You, as well as Misato and Ritsuko, so what will you do?"_

 _Shinji was at a loss for words: rarely was he ever given an opportunity to decide for himself what to do. Yet, here was such an opportunity: Would he run and hide or move on? "I'm scared" Shinji admitted, adding "I don't know if I can do it." Shinji looked down, his face full of concern and his body trembling with fear._

 _Yet, to Shinji's surprise, he saw Big extend a hand as Big said "If you're scared, then take my hand and everything will be ok." Shinji looked up, and slowly but surely, he smiled and asked "Really?" Big chuckled before smiling, as he replied "I may not always be there, but I will do my best to keep you safe. That, I can promise you."_

 _Taking Big's hand, Shinji finally formed a full smile as the two slowly began to walk towards the sunset….._

 _And as everything began to fade and distort, Big's transformation finally concluded._

* * *

"What?" The Doctor asked rhetorically, as the purple aura finally dissipated to reveal that Big's entire appearance had changed.

"It's not possible" Misato muttered, as Ritsuko said "He looks like…."

"Unit 01" Gendo finished before asking "But how?"

True to their words, Big's physical appearance now was that of Eva Unit 01, if only human sized and without the need for an umbilical cord, yet instead of his entire beak was covered by a metallic cone.

"It's like he became an Eva, but how?" Shinji asked himself before looking at the actual Unit 01 and realizing the answer " _Mother! You did this, didn't you?"_ he thought to himself, not able to help but give a small smile.

"It means nothing" Gendo announced, adding "You only pretend to be a god, yet here I stand as a true god. A true combination of human, angel, and…" However, Big quietly cut him off by saying "Shut! The! Fuck! Up!" Enraged, Gendo's AT Field began to appear once more as he announced "Now perish, along with this world!" Big began to take this into account as Gendo's AT Field began to reshape itself from a barrier into a spear as it launched itself towards the hero. " _Here it comes_ " Big thought to himself, as he prepared to dodge but have sworn he heard Misato shout.

"USE YOUR AT FIELD!"

Big's head perked up and turned to his right, noticing Misato, Ritsuko, and Shinji as he shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Instead of answering, however, Shinji shouted "LOOK OUT!" as Big turned back to Gendo,, having forgotten the AT Field created lance as he managed to catch it with his bare hands. Big growled in pain as he was forced back a few inches while his hands began to burn. " _How did Shinji ever get through this whole Eva and AT Field shit?"_ Big thought to himself before realizing " _Wait a minute, I have an AT Field now?"_

"I see your able to physically interact with AT Fields now" Gendo noticed, as his AT Field began to create another lance. "However…" he added "It is nothing compared to my power." Launching the second, Gendo watched as Big was forced to use one of his hands to catch it, the other hand still grabbing the previously thrown lance as both began to burn his hands mercilessly.

Turning towards the 3, Big asked "You said I needed to use my AT Field. What does that mean?" as Ritsuko replied "Eva Units can use their own AT Fields as well as neutralize the AT Fields of other angels. Big, if you've truly taken the form of an Eva, all you have to do is create your own to neutralize Gendo's." Unfortunately for her, Gendo quickly turned towards them and shouted "ENOUGH!" Shinji, Misato and Ritsuko stared at Gendo, who quickly began to pace towards them. "You three are nothing more than a poor reminder of a past life. Erasing you of this world will be nothing more than an afterthought." Raising her handgun, Misato announced "Not today, Gendo. I promised I would protect my friends from you and I plan to keep it" as she began firing at Gendo. Unfortunately, Gendo's AT Field quickly appeared and blocked her bullets, each one simply bouncing off and falling onto the floor. "Big, if you're gonna do something, now's the time." Misato muttered, as Ritsuko began to sweat while Gendo began to raise a claw towards them.

"This is the end you meddlesome whore-AUGH!"

Gendo's mouth soon opened up and began to cough blood as something struck through his chest. Looking down, he saw one of his own lances having pierced his chest, blood spilling. "W-what?" Gendo managed to mutter, as he turned to see Big, still with one hand holding a lance as he crushes it into nothingness. "No one…." Big announced slowly, adding "Ever…" wrapping his fists, Big continues "Calls Her…." Before finally shouting while his body becomes full of rage "A WHORE!" Big began to run towards Gendo, who raised his AT Field once more to stop him. This time, however, Big reached out and grabbed Gendo's AT Field as he roared in pure rage, ripping it in half.

"No way" Shinji muttered, as he added "it's just like when I fought the 3rd Angel. Remember, Misato?" Surprised, she nodded.

"NO!" Gendo shouted as Big grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall, the force creating such a hole Gendo was literally trapped. "How dare you! I am Commander Ikari of NERV and…." Big cut him off with a punch to his face, once again shouting "SHUT" Punch "THE FUCK" **Punch** "UP" "YOU" **Punch** "FUCKING" **Punch** "BASTARD!" Further into the wall Gendo went as Big continued to deliver punch after punch, each one worst than the last, as Gendo finally went completely through it, buried deep into the concrete. Not satisfied, Big grabbed Gendo by his throat and literally pulled him of the wall as he asked him "You think you're a god, is that right?" Big growled, as he used his free hand to grab Gendo's right arm and asked him "Do you think you're a god now?" as he suddenly ripped Gendo's arm out of it's socket and ripped it from his body, spewing blood everywhere. Gendo screamed in pain as Big threw it half across the room before dropping Gendo on the floor.

"What is wrong with you? The Doctor finally asked, getting in front of Big as he simply stared at Gendo before adding "He can't defend himself anymore. For goodness' sakes, you've literally ripped his arm off. How much more rage are you willing to unleash at the cost of all of your morals?" Every fiber of his being demanded that Big kill this man as he pushed him aside and walked towards Gendo, yet the Doctor finally shouted "DO YOU THINK YOUR WIFE WOULD WANT YOU TO DO THIS?" At that moment, Big stopped as he was once more in a purple aura and changed yet again, returning back to his original form as his eyes were now aimed at the floor and tears beginning to flood from his eyes once more. "No, she wouldn't" Big quietly whispered, adding "She'd be ashamed if I took the life of a human."

Confused, the Doctor turned back towards Gendo, and was in shock: Gendo started to get up while using his remaining hand to stop the bleeding from his ripped socket, yet that wasn't the greatest of all shocks. No, what was the most surprising was Gendo Ikari was no longer a hybrid, let alone in the appearance of an Eva. What appeared before them was, simply put, human.

* * *

" _No!"_ Gendo thought to himself, growling as he attempted to stop the bleeding and the ever-knowing misery of pain. It puzzled him to no end, yet the unthinkable had finally happen: He had lost access to the Adam embryo and all because of the abomination from the stars, no less, but lost all the same. Falling to his knees, Gendo cursed them all before facing up to see Big's eyes closed, yet still streaming tears none the less. Contemplating the recent events, Gendo's face was covered in scars and bruise marks from Big constantly hitting him, a large pierced hole through his back from a previous AT Field turned lance which was the first of two fatal wounds. And finally, there was the arm literally ripped from its socket.

"How dare you look down on me!"

Big's eyes opened, as he saw Gendo still on his knees, enraged while he continued to bleed out. "It's over, Gendo" Big quietly commanded, adding "You're bleeding out and your wound is fatal. Even if your arm is reattached in time, you'll be trapped in a cell for the remainder of your years." Gendo Ikari, at that moment, began to stand on his feet and muttered "Better to die as a fallen god, then live like an unwelcomed abomination. After all, like the Third Child, you are nothing more than a failed product of your era." In turn, Big turned around and showed his back to Gendo, a form of disrespect, as he muttered "Better to live as an abomination with people who accept you, then as a lonely god who throws everyone away."

Gendo began to shake, further enraged at the creature in front of him, as Big continued by saying "From here on out, I'll see to it that Shinji is raised properly regardless of his past and faults, Misato with finding someone who will love her and give her something you always took for granted: a child."

Though Big didn't notice it, Misato began to blush as she grabbed one of Shinji's hands and squeezed tightly, Shinji responding by doing the same.

"As far as Ritsuko goes" Big said, refusing to look as Gendo as he neared the ripped arm and saw the Adam embryo glowing, as if calling to be acknowledged. Picking it up, Big finally said "I'll gladly show her that she's loved more than as a cheap sex-toy." Now it was Ritsuko's turn to blush, but not only it more visible, it had caught the eye of Gendo as Big finally announced "Then again, if I remember correctly, someone once told me that a toy would last longer than you." Enraged beyond belief, Gendo finally lost his patience and began to angrily walk towards Big, pulling out a hidden gun in a pocket to his left side.

However, as Gendo aimed at Big, the gun exploded in sparks before it completely dissembled.

Confused, Gendo turned towards the sound of something very familiar: a buzz. He turned towards the Doctor, having used his sonic screwdriver before pocketing it and saying "Guns, I never liked them. That being said, it's over. You have no allies, no backup plan, no more access to your abilities, nothing." Reaching a hand out to Gendo, the Doctor finally pleaded "I can't stop you from death, but I can find you a peaceful place to die. You won't have to suffer anymore." The Doctor's plea, however, fell on death ears as Gendo spit blood on the Timelord before announcing "Spare your pity. Even if I die, I have still won. You, abomination…." Turning towards Big, Gendo spit on the floor where he once stood before saying "You will never be accepted. You are a freak, a monster, an unwelcomed mistake, yet you think you are superior to me. I am human and I will always have domain over…."

Gendo never finished that sentence, as the sound of a gun was heard. The very next second, Gendo fell onto the floor, to his right, as he collapsed face first. Surprisingly, the smoke from the barrel of Misato's gun and the bullet wound on his skull made it all to clear what had happened as she quietly said "Go to hell, Bastard King."

As they all but Big looked at his corpse, it symbolized the end of a nightmare: The Death of Gendo Ikari.

Taking a deep breathe, Big finally muttered "Now, it's over" before collapsing onto the floor, the blood loss from his own flesh wound finally becoming too much to ignore while dropping Gendo's severed arm. "BIG" Ritsuko shouted, as she ran towards Big and fell to her knees, placing his head on her knees and placing two fingers on his neck before announcing "He's alive, but his wound needs to be dealt with now." Letting Shinji go, Misato rushed over towards Ritsuko and swung one of his arms over her shoulder, Ritsuko doing the same with the other. Together, they began to carry him back to the medical wing while Shinji and the Doctor followed, the latter begrudgingly.

* * *

By the time Big was stripped of his new clothes, stitched back up, taped up (again), and forced back into a medical gown, he slowly awakened in a hospital bed with an IV re-attached to his arm to find that Little, Carlos and Sara were all banged up but that they would live.

It was quickly decided to remove and destroy the Adam embryo from Gendo's arm, so a plan was formed to simply burn it in a furnace. Misato, however, had other plans which involved emptying out an entire magazine of bullets onto it.

No one questioned it, and everyone was relieved that was the last of the Angels. At last, humanity had won, but at the cost of everyone back in the world of Tokyo-3.

There was also the concern of the police and the serial killer investigation caused by all of Gendo's victims since his arrival. Luckily, Big came up with the idea of using Gendo's arm as proof that he was dead and the killings would finally seize. Afterwards, as Gendo Ikari did not technically exist in this dimension, it was agreed to cremate the body and lock up the ashes in a secret vault (mostly to prevent either Shinji, Misato or Ritsuko from doing god knows what with it).

There were still questions left to be answered, such as "How did the Doctor suddenly cross from his dimension to theirs?" Luckily, Big and the Doctor had a theory that lead to a possible solution. On this day, only 2 days had passed while Big and the Doctor worked on the calculations to figure out a quick fix. Ritsuko and Carlos had decided to stop by while Little had taken Shinji and Misato home, but because of their current guest, Shinji and Misato agreed that right now wasn't the best time to tell her about their relationship. As such, Ritsuko allowed Shinji to stay in her room to keep up the appearance.

"3rd Impact?" Ritsuko asked, confused as she added "You mean to tell me 3rd Impact was responsible for all this?" Big nodded as he sat in his hospital bed, replying "It's a theory, but that's my best guess. You see, when 3rd Impact occurred in your world, it created such an explosive force that it caused a rip in space and time. The problem, however, is that the rip wasn't big enough for the Doctor's ship to get through. That, is where Eva Unit 01 comes in."

Getting up from his seat, the Doctor took over, explaining "Judging from the size of your giant robot, plus the amount of energy released from your dimension's 3rd Impact, which would put it somewhere around 56 Million Megatons times Infinity in of itself, it punctured a hole big enough for the Tardis to fly through. Hopefully, by the time I fly it back through, I'll be able to close the breach on my end so this never happens again." Now curious himself, Carlos asked "And how do you plan to do that?" The Doctor chuckled before replying "Ah don't worry about me. The Tardis will simply absorb all that excess energy and burn it off in the Time Vortex. If anything, it'll be just like extra gas you put in your automobiles." Carlos and Ritsuko were about to ask, but before the question could even be asked the Doctor simply stated "Timelord technology. It's too complicated to explain to you lot."

There was, however, one other question: Just how exactly did Big change into the equivalent of Eva Unit 01? How was it possible? Ritsuko ran every test possible, from a blood test to an x-ray on his entire body, though she would never admit having to do an extra _inspection_ on his reproductive organ with her hands, mouth, and even resorted to fucking him in his hospital bed, yet found nothing else aside from pleasure. Unfortunately for her, she had to perform these _examinations_ when no one was around.

In the end, it was not Ritsuko but Shinji who came up with a theory that answered the final question.

3 days later, the Doctor was still stuck in this dimension and had become antsy when Shinji came to visit Big in the medical wing and asked the ever-important question "Do you think it's possible Big could become an Eva because of the LCL Fluid he was exposed to?" At that moment, Ritsuko face palmed: there were small traces of LCL and the Eva's own artificial cells in Big's bloodstream that she had found through the blood tests, but she had thought nothing of it until then. At that moment, Big realized " _Yui's gift! It was for me to gain the properties of an Eva to protect Shinji._ "

* * *

Less than a week later, Big had healed enough to finally wear regular clothes (a plain black shirt and blue jeans) and be discharged. The Doctor, meanwhile, had finished preparing the Tardis to leave this dimension. As they all gathered to say goodbye, the Doctor gave them one last bit of advice, telling them all "Y'know, I've traveled a lot and met may people, but never have I seen such a group of people from different cultures, other worlds, and yet you all act like a family." They all smiled, as the Doctor added "Always remember to stay together and be kind to one another." The Doctor turned to enter the Tardis, but someone calmly grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Doctor"

The Doctor turned and instantly saw Little, as she kissed his cheek and said "Thank you, for everything." She smiled, as the Doctor replied "It was my honor, though if I had a choice I'd wouldn't want to go." Giving Little a warm smile, he turned one last time and entered the Tardis. Little took a few steps back as the Tardis began to make a wheezing sound before disappearing altogether.

Once the Tardis disappeared, Little gave a frown as she turned to walk away only for Big to calmly grab her shoulder and say "He'll be ok sis. He might not look like much, but the Doctor is probably tougher than he looks." Little looked to him and could only give a small smile before saying "I hope so, but something still troubles me." Confused, Big blinked and asked "What's that?" Staring at him with concern in her eyes, Little asked "You and the Doctor said before, according to Ritsuko and Carlos, that their 3rd Impact caused a rip in space and time, then Eva Unit 01 created a hole that allowed the Tardis to come to our world. Now, and I'm not a scientist, but do you think it's possible other threats from other worlds could possibly find their way here as well through that hole before the Doctor closes it?" Pondering that himself, Big can only shrug his shoulders before replying "Honestly, I'm not sure, but regardless of the threat we'll face it together."

As everyone turned to go back inside the base, Big couldn't help but feel a chill go through his spine, as if a new threat was on it's way, something worse than Gendo. Even now, as he closed his eyes, he could hear what sounded like a seemingly innocent laugh, yet could be more dangerous than imagined.

Feeling someone cupping his hand, Big opened to see Ritsuko's smile, as she asked "Everything ok?" He brought her hand to his beak and kissed it, replying "I'm with people I love and a woman that makes me happy. What could be wrong?" Ritsuko kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear with the most sensual voice possible "Then maybe we should get home. After all, you've missed a lot of _sessions_ with me, my patient, and you're long overdue for another examination." She slowly led him back inside the base, yet Big couldn't help but hear that laugh once again as it began to plague his mind with concern.

 _ **Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe…..**_

* * *

By the time everyone had returned to their homes, it was clear to Shinji, Misato and Little that Big and Ritsuko needed some alone time. As such, up the stairs they went and into Big's room they entered, locking the door behind them. Within seconds, they began to hear moaning as Shinji muttered "Not this again", sweat dropping as a result. "Well Shin-chan" Misato began, as she asked "What are we to do with our time now?" He could only shrug before Little suddenly covered her face quietly muttered "Aw god, not again." Not paying attention, Little soon uncovered her eyes and realized Shinji and Misato had disappeared uupstairs as well. Little blinked, confused, before realizing what was happening as she said "Oh hell no! Fuck this noise!" Grabbing her bag on the couch, Little grabbed a pair of earplugs and showed them into her ears, as she muttered "I am NOT putting up with this shit again."

At the same time, Carlos and Sara arrived at his house only for Sara to lock the door and throw Carlos onto the couch. "Sara?" Carlos asked before adding "What are you doing?" Sara, in turn, kissed him hard before replying "Why, I just wanted to make sure my husband was ok. Besides, I'm in heat, you're sore, and we're long overdue for a nice long shower. Plus, I'm LONG overdue for a hard fucking from you, and you're long overdue for some one-on-one time with me." Taking Carlos' hands in her, she led him to the bathroom as she ripped their clothes off and entered the shower.

* * *

By the time night fell, all 3 couples had finally exhausted themselves pass the need of food and into the world of dreams.

Carlos and Sara, after having over an hour of uninterrupted sex in the shower, entered the bedroom only to start several extra minutes of Sara on top of Carlos before they finally climaxed together and collapsed into each other's arms, Sara breathing heavenly before quietly telling him "I love you, my darling human" while Carlos replied "And I love you, my sexy dhampir." As the two soon fell asleep, for the first time in what felt like years they held each other close as Sara rested her head on Carlos' chest.

Meanwhile, at Big's house, as Shinji and Misato began their 2nd round in bed, Misato riding Shinji like a stallion in heat, Little sat in the living room trying to read her copy of "The Walking Dead" while she rolled her eyes. "The things humans come up with when it comes to zombies" she muttered, bored and wishing she could just watch the TV version but realizing the moment she tried she would become a audio slave to the moaning occurring amongst the house. Placing the comic on the table, Little just closed her eyes and attempted to enter the realm of sleep.

Big and Ritsuko, meanwhile, decided to show the other how much they loved each other. Ritsuko had pleasured him twice in a row (once while pleasuring herself, and the other with her breasts), before Big finally turned her onto her stomach and pierced her womanhood, bringing her to ecstasy. As they came to their final climax, Ritsuko admitted her love for him before she screamed, the two exploding into pure bliss. Afterwards, as they finally began to fall asleep, Big reciprocated her feeling for him by kissing her until they both slept.

As everyone inside the house slept throughout the night, none of them had noticed a house suddenly appear next door: a two-story yellow house with a red roof, and 2 cars in the driveway, a red Vista-Cruiser and a grey electrical car. Sadly, while Big was too deep into sleep to hear it, once more was the sound heard.

 _ **Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe…..**_

 _ **Go to sleep, Peter.**_

 **End!**

* * *

FINALLY! This arc is done and so is this story.

To be honest, it was kind of difficult to figure out just how to put the Doctor I this story, or how to get him to connect with the characters, but I hope I did well enough for this story. If I didn't, then I'd like to apologize to the fans of Doctor Who. I also took a page out of _Dragon Ball Heroes_ by giving Big Xeno Goku's fighting outfit.

Also, this story was originally around 30 pages, but because it was more lemon than story and due to the rules of I had to remove up to 5 pages altogether and shorten it.

Aside from that, the next story will begin the next story arc. Until then, here's the synopsis for it and I hope to see you all again soon.

 **During a time of rest, Big meets his new neighbors: The Griffin Family, yet for some reason he senses danger from all of them. However, aside from their respective behaviors, it doesn't take long before their cutaway gags begin to damage the fabric of space and time once more, forcing Big, Shinji, and their family & friends to take action to get them back home. Once things get much worse, it's not an Eva or a hero that can save the day, but a warrior of light….**

 **Join us for the next story and the beginning of the Crossovers arc,** _ **NGE vs Family Guy: The Dangerous Power of Cutaways!**_

Until next time….


End file.
